In recent years, a method for manufacturing an electronic device including a step of inspecting segmented semiconductor parts after segmentation of a wafer, a step of rearranging only semiconductor parts passing the inspection on a carrier, and a step of sealing the semiconductor parts in the form of an array with a sealant, is known. As this type of a manufacturing method, for example, a technology disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 (refer to FIG. 3A to FIG. 3E, paragraphs [0028] and [0029]) is known. On the other hand, as an adhesive film to be used in handling an electronic device, a technology disclosed in the following Patent Literature 2 is known.